Average Everyday Sane Psycho
by AbsoluteGarbage
Summary: Aside from that I’m just a girl. Just a 17 year old girl who can’t make decisions and who is a total loner.You see, I’m a witch coming into my powers and in this world, witches are forbidden. Especially half breeds like me. Paige Is One Of The MainPeopl
1. Chapter 1

well, I actually started a new story. I was going to wait till I finished it before I posted it, but I want to know if people will like it or not. It may be a while before I update...Easter Break just ended and I'm sure I'll be swamped with work. 

Dani is short for Danielle, one of the main characters. She has shoulder length black hair that's kind of wavy (but pretty)  
Paige..just think of the way like her hair is in the episode Valhalley of the Dolls. lol

CH. 1

My life was never as it should have been. I knew who I was, but no one else understood. I tried to play it cool, maybe no one would notice, but who am I kidding? No body likes me-the real me. I don't know what I'd do if they ever found out my true secret. Aside from that I'm just a girl. Just a 17 year old girl who can't make decisions and who is a total loner. I had a best friend, actually two, but all she wanted to do was talk about the boy she was totally crushing on. I never knew his name. I don't think she did either. I would just sit there acting interested while I'd blast "4 In The Morning" till it would feel like my ears would bleed, and try to deal with my own relationship problems. Every guy I've ever liked was totally oblivious to my stares and attempts. I can't tell you how many times I've 'stayed up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring.' That's just what this is about.

Let's start off with my previous friends. During the summer of 06, I got a huge crush on a cute boy, Alex. He was the only guy to ever like me and talk to me. I hadn't actually met him, but we exchanged photos, so one of my best friends said I should meet him, while the other, Nikki, said that it would be a huge mistake. I listened to Nikki and decided to just chat with him online. I figured she was being a good friend and was trying to protect me, but boy that bitch had me fooled. The next week I saw her totally tonging Alex in the back seat of her car. Yeah, and she calls me a hoe. So I'm still sort of friendly with the other girl, Angela, who was my other bff, but we drifted.

Back to the problem at hand. You see, I'm a witch coming into my powers and in this world, witches are forbidden. Especially half breeds like me. We're looked down on, spit on, even beaten. That's why I keep my distance. At school one day, I just learned about my power and was doing things involuntarily. Doesn't look very good in front of people. Yeah, I've been beaten, hunted, even kidnapped, or so I'm told. I don't remember my past very well. That is a whole different story.

I was walking through the hall this morning, late as usual, when all of a sudden my body screamed in pain as my head cracked into the lockers along with the rest of me.

"Freak!" The idiot yelled at me. Teeth gritted, I sunk down to the floor holding my head as it throbbed like a pulse after running the mile.

"Jerk," I mumbled as I used my telekinesis power to shove him in the trash can.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice asked me as I kept my sight on my shoes.

"I'm just peachy," I snapped back. He didn't say anything, but only sat down next to me. I looked into his eyes and wished I hadn't. They were a beautiful dark blue with black outlining them.

'Very unusual for a mortal,' I thought. "Sorry, I'm just not in a very good mood. Why aren't you in class?" I asked with curiosity in my eyes. He looked at me the same way.

"Why aren't you?" He replied with a smirk. I gave him a slight shove as he helped me up. His smirk turned into a frown as he saw me still holding my head. In truth, the back of my head was bleeding, but I didn't want to freak out the second guy I've ever held a conversation with, outside of family that is.

"It's a wonderful life, isn't it?" I said. His smile returned.

"It sure is," he said. "Shit! This is my third tardy! I'll catch you around babe!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Wait! I didn't get your...name..." But he was gone. "And who are you calling babe?!" I yelled to no one. With a sigh, I took out my ipod and cranked up the volume to "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair. I looked down the hall and turned to walk away with my hand still on my head. School really wasn't my thing anyway. I should've been at Magic School or something, but my parents refused and enrolled me here till I graduate. They didn't want to except the way I was. Very Harry Potter, no?

I walked down the street for about 20 minutes till I came to an alley outside of the apartment I shared. I knew she'd be here. My true bff. She's a witch, well, half witch half whitelighter like me. Her name is Paige Matthews, a cute red-head who took me in after my parents disowned me. She's a bit older than me and is always there when I need her.

"Hey Dani. Shouldn't you be in school?" She said as she came over to give me a hug.

"School is for mortal idiots, Paige," I said as I hugged her back, forgetting about the gash on my head. She gasped as she saw the blood on my hand.

"Dani! What happened?!" I shrugged and told her the usual.

"You need to be more careful," she said as she healed me. I mumbled my thanks in response.

"Back to the matter at hand. Look Dani, as long as you're with me, you've gotta play by the rules. I don't want you to be like me," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I wanna be like you! You're the greatest witch I know-"

"I'm practically the only witch you know," she interrupted.

"-plus, rules are made to be broken," I said, pretending I hadn't heard her comment.

"No they're not!" she yelled so fiercely that I backed up against the wall. As soon as she saw the fear in my eyes, her's softened.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Something strange is going on so I'm on edge. I just feel that you'll be safer away from me."

"For crying out loud Paige! I'm safest with you! YOU'RE MY WHITELIGHTER," I said boldly. She gave me a hug.

"I just want to protect you. You've already been through so much." She sighed.

"I'm safer anywhere but school, trust me," I said as I rubbed the back of my head with a small smile.

Paige was about to respond when a voice interrupted her. "How sick is this?" Paige quickly pushed me behind her as her eyes turned cold and dark with burning hate.

"What do you want, Zeke?" She said slowly. The figure stepped out of the shadow as the sky grew dark, extremely dark. It was only 9 am. His face tattooed, his eyes red, he had fangs and claws. He wore some of the finest armor that I had ever seen.

"I want the girl," he said as he pointed a clawed hand at me.

"You won't touch her," Paige said.

"We'll see about that now won't we?" The demon pulled out an athame.

"Idiot," I said, "athame's don't cut skin. They're ritual knives...oh." I cursed to myself. Suddenly it became clear. He's going to do a ritual on me. (A/N it's true..athame's are only used in rituals. look it up some time.) I tensed up. In a flash, he had me pinned to the wall, claws digging into my neck.

"Now who's the idiot, bitch?" He snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Paige yelled as she tackled the demon off of me. Unfortunately, his claws were around my neck which caused him to scratch me. I yelped as he was knocked down.

The demon pinned down Paige to the ground as he spoke to her, trying to convince her of something as she struggled.

"You know, it's such a shame Paige. You could've had everything you dreamed of. A family that loves you. Phoebe and Piper of course. You finally feel accepted by them and have a chance to live a normal life, yet you chose a girl you never met in your life before over them. It's her fault you couldn't have what you wanted. Remember that. You could've had me." He said so quietly that I had a hard time making out what he was saying. Paige stopped struggling as a few tears escaped down her face.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I yelled. He just looked at me with a smirk.

"Everything in time child." With that he shimmered out.

"Who are you calling child?!" With a sigh I turned my attention to Paige. I helped her up as she tried to gain her balance.

"Paige, what was my fault?" I asked quietly.

"Oh sweetie, nothings your fault. Come on. I need to get you to school."

"What am I, four?" I snickered. She glared at me as I cleared my throat.

"Aw man! Don't you want to hang out with me, Paige?" I said with puppy eyes. If she was going to treat me like a four year old then I'm gonna act like one. She just laughed and shook her head as she put her arms around me. (A/N they like hugging huh:D)

"Always, but after school. So, do you want me to orb you?" she offered.

"We can walk. I'm late anyway. No point rushing to my detention." She tries to look mad and fails miserably as she let a chuckle slip.

"Hey Paige," I said softly. "Do...Do you regret taking me in? She didn't respond, but kept on walking. Usually I would've taken her silence as a 'you're an idiot if you think I don't love you,' but this time, I wasn't so sure.

A/N ok so lemme kno wut u think about this first chapter...i havent written in a while so im a bit rusty plus i started this story like before spring break and i already have the next chapter written but if ya dont like it..i wont upload it...ciao baby!


	2. The Dream

Ch. 2 The Dream 

Paige watched silently as I walked up to my school.

"So, I'll see you later then?" I said quietly. She nodded her head. I felt a twinge of hurt inside of me. We would always tell each other when something was wrong. She was practically my sister. This was unusual for her. I try to dismiss it as some kind of Wicca PMS or at least that's what Aunt Phoebe calls it.

"Dani, wait," she said. I turned around with a smile, hoping that she had changed her mind and was going to orb me home. She didn't say what I had hoped. In fact, she didn't say anything at all. Paige put her hand on my neck as I flinched from the coolness, which was soon replaced by the warmth of her healing power. I frowned.

"Hey," she said. "How about we work on your orbing tonight? I'll even pick you up." A smile flashed briefly on my face. Paige noticed the doubt in my eyes.

"Don't worry about anything, ok?" She said as if she read my mind.

"Ok...but don't forget I'll most likely have detention after school today so I should be out around five." (A/N sorry I've never been to detention so I don't know how long it usually lasts)

I was as sure as ever that she wasn't going to be home after school. You see, Paige has many charges, and although I'm one of them, she's spends a lot of time watching out for them. Sometimes she doesn't even come home. I'm part whitelighter, just like her, and she'd promised to teach me how to use my powers so that I can help people and have my own charges, but she never got around to it. I don't blame her. She's a busy witch/whitelighter/sister, not to mention my guardian. I'm used to people not having the time of day for me. I barely remember when I first met Paige three years ago. It's not like I have bad memory or something, but I just can seem to recall anything back then. I know that Paige had been working at Social Services at the time. We had a rocky start, but grew close together over the past years. But now she works all of the time and barely has time for me. That's okay with me. I don't want to be a burden.

School was over before I knew it and I got ready for my detention. I hadn't seen mystery boy at all. In fact, I've never seen him before. I sighed as I tugged on my backpack. Detention seemed to go by very quickly. Ms. K was the teach in charge. Lucky for me, I'm her favorite student. As I walked out to the front of the school to wait for Paige, someone shoved me hard as I fell on my hands and knees, scraping them.

"Hey look! Freak show's trying to crawl!" The girl yelled to the whole world as she kicked me in the stomach.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I fell flat on my face. Let me introduce you to my ex-best friend number 2, Nikki.

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die, bitch?" She sneered as she walked away with Alex attached to her arm. I struggled to get up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my other ex-best friend, Angela. She didn't say anything as she helped me up, but only gave me a smile as she too walked away. I hobbled around the corner and made sure no one was looking.

"Paige," I whispered. A group of white and blue lights swirled around as my whitelighter appeared.

"Sorry Dani, I wasn't sure when your detent...oh my god, what happened to you?"

"The usual," I murmured. She didn't say anything else as she orbed us to the apartment. She led me to the couch and started to heal me.

"You make me worry too much for my age," she said in a laugh, but still filled with concern. "Why don't we work on you orbing lessons tomorrow? We're going to the manor tonight and you might be more comfortable there."

'Yes!' I thought in relief. I hadn't seen Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper in so long! I got ready and packed my bags and Paige drove us to the manor. I suggested we orbed, but Paige felt like being normal today. We pulled up to the manor at about 7:30 as I jumped out of the car and raced up the steps. Before I could even knock, the door flew open as two pairs of hands grabbed me.

"Dani!" Aunt Phoebe said as she gave me a hug along with Aunt Piper. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm so happy to see you guys," I said with a smile.

"How's school?" Piper asked. I just groaned and nodded my head. I was about to respond when Paige interrupted me as she carried our stuff to the entry.

"Hey! No one even cares that they're youngest sister is here!" Paige said playfully. Phoebe and Piper pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Paige, it's good to see you." Piper said. Paige smiled as we walked inside.

"Where's Uncle Leo?" I asked as I looked around. The look on Piper's face said it all so I just dropped the subject.

"I hope you're hungry. Piper just made dinner for us." Phoebe said. Paige and I nodded our heads eagerly.

LATER

After we ate, we spent some time catching up with each other till nine o'clock. We all changed into our pajamas and went to bed. I slept in the extra bedroom that was just down the hall (pretend they have one). It was around ten that night and Paige was in her room watching TV. while I was out like a light. The demon from earlier slipped through my window and silently made his way to my bed.

"The time has come, but we'll have some fun first," he said as he placed his hand on my forehead. (u thought he was going to do somin dirty, weren't u? lol)

"Let's take a look at the past shall we? Or more like a 'Paige from the past.' My body jerked as Paige's memories filled my head and took over my sweet dreams.

I saw it all, like I was actually there. The first few memories went by fast. I saw Paige's parents die in the car crash, how she orbed when she had no idea she was a witch. I saw Shax, Paige trying to fill in Prue's shoes as superwitch, all the time she spent with her sisters. All of the bad stuff she went through only to be happy once again when she felt accepted by her sisters. I wanted to cry. I had never seen Paige so happy before. She had a great family and boyfriend.

'Boyfriend?' My subconscious self thought. 'She never told me about him.' I disregarded it and figured that things change over the years. Then the memories started to fast forward. This one seemed pretty recent. Paige was with Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe and she was... happy. I wondered how soon this was before Paige 'adopted' me. I don't even remember what happened then. Another memory flashed before me.

It was early morning as Paige made her way down the stairs in her pajamas. She looked my age, 17, or so.

"Morning Piper, Phoebe," she said sleepily as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Missy Paige," Piper replied as she cooked breakfast. Phoebe murmured something incoherent because she was sleeping face down at the table. Paige giggled.

"You know, she's been up all night preparing for you big day," Piper said softly.

'Big day?' I thought. 'As in wedding?!'

Paige smiled lovingly at her older sister, who was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"So, you're okay with this then, Pipe?" Paige said equally as quiet.

"Well, I still think you are way too young and I know nothing I say will change your mind, you are a Halliwell after all, but I trust your judgment. He seems like a great guy.

"Thanks Piper. He really is. You have no idea how much this means to me," Paige said as she placed a hand on Phoebe's back. Phoebe's body jerked as she was sent into a premonition as she slept. Before Paige could say anything to wake her up, she felt an urgent call from a charge and orbed out. Just as the blue and white lights disappeared, Phoebe woke up and screamed.

"Paige, wait!" But it was too late.

"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked worriedly.

"It's Paige's fiancée'."

"What? Is he in trouble?"

"No, he's a demon!"

Suddenly a new scene came before me, but I was in this one. This is where I had been kidnapped and met Paige.

'Wait? Why do I remember that, but not what happened?' I thought.

I had been chained to a wall in some kind of weapons factory and had a deep gash on my stomach.

'So that's where I got the scar from!' Then Paige orbed in.

"Holy crap!" My 14-year-old self yelled. "You have to teach me that!" My world went black as the demon knocked me out.

'Ouch!' my dream self thought.

"Z-Zeke?" Paige said fearfully.

"Aw, you recognized me baby," the demon said. Paige backed up against the wall, trembling.

"No-no! This can't be real!" Paige screamed. "You can't be a demon! We love each other!" The demon chuckled.

"Fool! I was only using you so I could find your new charge before you could. After all, she's going to be the most powerful witch this universe will ever see. You think I'd let her be on your side?"

'Me? The most powerful witch?' I thought.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?!"

"Honestly Paigey girl-"

"Don't call me that!" Paige spat.

"-did you really think that I was going to marry you? A seventeen-year-old bitch?" Paige didn't say anything as she sobbed.

"Now, I have a proposition for you Paigey. If you let me keep the girl, I'll send you back with no memory of this even happening. You could have the wedding you always dreamed of. I'll even throw in a nice young man." The demon said with a chuckle.

"What are you going to do with her?" Paige asked as she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Nothing you need to worry about...yet," he said the last part under his breath, "but if you refuse, I'll haunt you till the point of insanity and I'll use the girl to destroy the Charmed Ones. You really don't want that do you? Eheheh," the demon said. Paige looked around frantically trying to think of a plan.

"You can't be a superwitch all of the time, you know," he said reading her mind. "I'd think carefully of my offer."

"What makes you think that you won't come after us if I let you have the girl." Paige asked. The demon just looked at her.

"I would have no reason to go after you after I take the girl's powers from her. I'll be unstoppable. The power of three won't even leave a scratch on me. So, if you stay out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours."

"Why are you willing to let me go?" Paige asked.

"Because then I'll have everything I've ever wanted," he replied. His words cut Paige deep.

"I'll never let you get away with this!" Paige yelled. "Spear!" The spear on the wall orbed to her as she sent it flying into his chest. He bent over and all was silent except for Paige's ragged breath. A low chuckle filled with malice filled the air.

"You really think that a spear could have killed me?" He said as he pulled it out of his chest. "How stupid are y-" All of a sudden he was frozen along with everything else except for Paige. Leo, Phoebe, and Piper then orbed next to Paige.

"Paige!?" Piper and Phoebe yelled as they pulled her into a hug.

"Great timing on the freezing Piper," Paige said with relief as more tears ran down her face.

"Uh, Paige? I didn't freeze him," Piper said. They all looked at her with confused looks.

"Whatever! Just blow him up Piper! Before he unfreezes," Phoebe said. Piper nodded her head and waved her hands as he blew up into a fiery mess. Piper and Phoebe went over to Paige and tried to comfort her as she sobbed.

"Shh baby girl, just let it all out," Phoebe said rubbing her back.

"Leo?" Piper said quietly. "Can you grab the girl?" Leo grabbed the younger me and orbed everyone home.

Tears slipped down my face as all the memories came crashing back and fell together. Now I knew why Paige was upset, but the memories weren't finished.

It was six am. the next morning and the 14-year-old me was sleeping on Paige's bed with gauze around my stomach, still out from last night.

'I wonder why they didn't heal me?' I thought sadly.

Paige was awake and was staring at my sleeping form with a blank expression. Phoebe walked in and set a hand on Paige's shoulder.

"You should get some sleep honey," she said.

"It's her fault," Paige murmured. My heart broke as I was pulled from the dream before I could hear Paige say, "But I can't find the heart to blame her."

The rest of the memories flooded my mind so fast. Seeing when I met Paige, staying at the Manor, waiting till Paige was 18 so she could take me in officially. Remembering how happy I was when the paper's came through. I had a real family. My head was spinning!

'Make it stop!' I screamed with tears rolling down my face.

"It's all her fault"  
"It's all her fault"  
"It's all her fault."

'Stop! Please!" I cried out.

"It's all her fault"  
"It's all Dani's fault!"

"No!!" I screamed as I shot up from bed, sobbing hysterically as my powers shot out and knocked the demon away from me. The figure disappeared just before Paige came into my room.

"Dani!" she yelled.

"It's all my fault! My fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed. Paige climbed into my bed and held me tight.

"Shh, what's wrong, baby?" she said calmly as she ran her fingers through my hair. I threw my arms around her, still crying, my words muffled in her. She cooed calming words into my ear as I struggled to keep from falling back asleep.

"Go to sleep, Dani. I'm here," Paige said as I let my eyes drop and things went black.

"Phoebe and Piper ran into my room with worried expressions.

"Where's the demon!?" Phoebe cried out.

"Shh!" Paige said with a finger to her lips and pointed to my sleeping form wrapped around her.

"Bad dream," she mouthed to them.

"Oh, is she going to be all right?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know," Paige said. "All she kept saying was, 'It's all my fault.'

"Your fault? What did you do this time, Paige?" Phoebe said.

"Not me you doof!" Paige whispered. "She was saying something was all HER fault."

"Oh, eheheh. Sorry Paige," Phoebe said.

"Why don't you two go back to bed? We'll talk in the morning," Paige said softly.

"What about you?" Pipe asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm needed here," Paige said as she got comfortable on my bed. Piper nodded and pushed Phoebe out of my room with a goodnight. Paige sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Paige said to me.

I woke up the next morning, my body screaming as I tried to sit up, but an arm held me in place.

"What the f-" I whispered. I realized that the arm belonged to Paige.

'Why the heck is she on my bed? This is...kind of awkward.' I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. I slid out of bed quietly and walked down the hall to the stairway. The smell of coffee filled the air as I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Piper was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep," I asked. I knew Piper liked to wake up early like me, but it was Saturday for crying out loud.

"Why aren't you," she retorted back playfully as she pulled out the chair next to her. I took a seat.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"No. Leo didn't come home last night," she said with a sigh as she took another sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep all that well either," I said.

"I know."

"Huh? How do you..." Then memories of that awful dream came flooding back to me.

"Aw shit!" I whimpered. "That's why Paige was in my room."

"She stayed with you all night," Piper said.

"Wait, how do you know what happened?"

"We heard you screaming."

"We?" I asked.

"Phoebe and I," she said.

"Damn it!" I said frustrated.

Piper's expression grew serious.

"What exactly were you dreaming about?"

"I-I," I couldn't find the words to answer her, as my eyes grew very interested with my hands. I flinched as Piper put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright, don't, but you know it helps to talk about it," she said as she got up to get more coffee.

"Wouldn't count on it," I said under my breath. I was so scared that if I said anything, I might bring up some bad memories. Piper's words interrupted my thoughts.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Piper said as Paige strolled in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Coffee," she murmured. "I got no sleep last night," she said. Piper cleared her throat and pointed her eyes to me. Paige followed them with her own eyes as they landed on me.

"Oh! Morning...Dani," she said as she took a seat next to me. There was an pause between us.

"Do you want to talk-"

"No," I snapped as I left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Paige said as she got up to follow me.

"Paige, don't. Let her be for now," Piper said as she pushed Paige down in her seat.

"What exactly happend last night?"

"I-I don't know. I was lying on my bed and I heard her scream so I went to check on her and she was thrashing around," Paige said.

"It must have been pretty bad. She freaked when she found out we knew," Piper said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen. "Dani just stormed by and locked herself in her room."

"Hey, morning Pheebs," Piper said.

"Morning," Paige grumbled. "We were talking about last night."

"Oh," Phoebe said. "Last night, I could sense a lot of guilt and anguish coming from her."

"This is silly. We're making a big deal out of a bad dream," Paige said.

"Yeah, but we've learned that everything happens for a reason in this house," Piper said.

"But it's a bad dream!" Paige said.

"Do you think she had some kind of premonition or something?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, she's part whitelighter," Paige said.

"But she's part witch, too," Phoebe retorted.

"She's right, Paige. We don't exactly know what kind of powers she has. Only that they're supposed to be pretty powerful. Has she told you anything about getting her powers yet?" Piper asked.

"No," Paige said softly, "We haven't even had a chance to talk, but I noticed that she's been acting..well...differently, especially at school."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"You mean aside from being a Freebie Jr." Piper asked. (remember Phoebe was called Freebie in school?)

"Hey!" Phoebe said as she smacked Piper's arm.

"Yeah, yesterday she called for me after detention-"

Piper snickered as Phoebe smacked her again.

"-she was all beat up," Paige said.

"Oh gosh. Is she okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I healed her and asked what happened and she said, 'the ususal.' I realized that I dont' know what 'the usual' means. I've been so busy lately that we haven't had a chance just to hang out and do girly stuff. I'm a horrible sister," Paige said with a sigh. Phoebe and Piper just smiled big grins at her.

"What?"

"Sister?" Piper said with a sly grin.

"Oh i mean... uhh..ehem...whitelighter," Paige said trying to cover her slip up.

"Paigy, you shouldn't feel embarrassed. You really are the sister Dani never had. You are her only family. I mean, her parents left her when she was five and she had no one till three years ago," Phoebe said.

"Three years ago?" Piper said. "You don't suppose that Dani had a flashback of three years ago?"

"But the memory potion we used on her shouldn't wear off so soon," Phoebe said.

"Unless.." Piper said slowly.

"Zeke!" Paige said in rage.

"I don't understand," Piper said.

"That son of a bitch has mind powers. He can create and bring back memories! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Paige fumed.

"Oh god," Phoebe said.

"But didn't we vanquish him?" Piper asked.

"Aparently not," Phoebe said.

"We kind of had a run in with him the other day," Paige said.

"What?!" Phoebe and Piper yelled. Paige explained what happened.

"Oh my gosh! The poor thing!" Piper said.

"She must be blaming herself for everything!" Phoebe said.

"I have to talk to her," Paige said as she went up to my room. The door was locked and no one answered when she knocked.

"Ok then, I'm coming in!" Paige said as she orbed into my room, but to her surprise, I wasn't there.

"Damn it Dani!" Paige yelled. "Phoebe, Piper!"


	3. Runaway

Ch3 Runaway 

_I just wanna scream and loose control  
throw my hands up and let it go  
forget about everything and runaway  
I just wanna fall and loose myself  
laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
forget about everything and runaway  
runaway run run away  
_

I orbed out of my room to a place that I hadn't recognized. I still hadn't got my powers under control and right now I can feel them surging through my veins. I felt rage, sadness, and confusion. I can't handle all of this! So how do I deal? I run and I will keep running until I forget who I am and I'll be all alone. But, I really don't give a shit at this point. I'm the one that caused so much pain. I'm the one who ruined someone's life all because of some stupid powers I'm supposed to have. It shouldn't be my fault. It's not like I asked to be saved or anything. Maybe Zeke would have taught me how to use my 'awesome' powers.

"If they're sooo great, then why the hell can't I use them!" I yelled to no one in particular as I started to run faster, trying to get away from it all. Thunder boomed and lightning lit the sky, but that didn't stop me. It was still early and I hadn't noticed the gray clouds before. I can't believe what's happening to me. Not like anyone cares. Ugh! Enough of this self pity! I kept running, thinking that my plan was going to work and all of mine and Paige's memories would fade. My legs started to burn a bit, but I ignored it. I ran for what seemed like an hour and was absolutely drenched. I could feel anger burning in me again. I closed my eyes and ran harder, trying to suppress it. My foot slipped on a rock that I would have seen if my eyes were open and my ankle rolled as I slid across the ground, screaming in pain. I laid there, clothes torn and dirty with my ankle pointed in an awkward position as I cried. I struggled to get up, but the pain was so intense. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pulled myself away fast, half thinking it was either Paige or Zeke, and landed on my bad ankle.

"Ahh!" I screamed in agony and fear as I fell forward. A pair of muscular arms grabbed me and I tried to escape.

"Relax, it's just me," the familiar voice said. I looked up to see the beautiful eyes I had been dreaming about.

"It's you," I said softly. Me hero was the mysterious boy from the school hall.

"We have to stop meeting this way," he said as he helped steady me.

"I don't mind so much anymore," I said with a small whimper. His eyes became concerned again as he started to pick me up bridal style.

"Wtf?! I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" I said as my face got burning hot.

"Well, if you say so," he said as he started to put me down.

"No! Uh...I mean...Ow! My ankle!"

"Thought so," he said knowingly as he continued to lift me up and started walking.

"So...Where am I?" He looked at me funny.

"We're near the bay. Don't you know where you're going? And why are you in the rain by yourself?" I sighed. (A/N i forgot to mention that he has an umbrella :D)

"It's a long story," I said tiredly as I twirled the umbrella above our heads.

"We've got time. The walk to the hospital is about five blocks from here."

"Oh, okay then...wait...HoSpiTaL?!!" I freaked. I absolutely HATED hospitals!

"Woah! Easy there! I just want it looked out and then we can leave. I promise, okay?" he said softly. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. We arrived about 30 minutes later and my ankle was throbbing and an ugly shade of purple gray, not to mention it looked about the size of a grapefruit.

"You must be pretty strong to have carried me here," I said in a false flirty kind of way. He blushed and turned his head the other way. Oh, how I enjoyed teasing him. He took me into the hospital and I gripped his shirt, my fear coming back, as he made his way to the check in.

"Oh my," the nurse said, "let me get a wheelchair." Five minutes later she came back and wheeled it in front of me.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She had a nasty fall," he answered for me.

'What, now I don't have a voice or something?' I thought to myself.

"I kind of guessed that," she said as she pointed to my clothes. I blushed.

"Okay, I just need you to help me fill out a form for your friend," the nurse said. "Patients name?" He stuttered and blushed.

"Uhhh." I blushed, too. We hadn't even learned each other's names for pete's sake!

"Danielle Matthews," I said saving his sorry ass.

"Okay?" the nurse said, "I'll ask you then."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Phone number of legal guardian?"

"Uhh,I,uhh," I didn't want Paige or Aunt Piper and Phoebe to find out, so I gave her my cell number. Hopefully no one at the manor went into my room because my phone is on.

"363- "

"Okay, We're going to wheel you to the doctor so he can take a look at your ankle."

"Are you coming?" I asked the boy whose name I still didn't know.

"Can I?"

"I'm sorry Mr..."

"Striker, Chris Striker," he said as he looked at me as to say, 'nice to meet you, too.'

"I'm sorry Mr. Striker. You'll have to wait in the waiting room."

"Okay, I guess," Chris said. I mouthed to him 'don't worry' as another nurse took me to the right room.

Sure enough my ankle was broken, but on the bright side, I got to choose my own color cast. Hot pink of course! They finished putting the cast on and moved me to a room as Chris walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey," I said back.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks to you. Luckily for me, you were there when I fell. Why WERE you there anyway?" He was about to respond, but was interrupted by an all too familiar voice coming form down the hall.

"Shit!"

"What?" Chris said panicked.

"Piper."

"Who's-"

"Don't ask. Look, you need to get out of here before you end up lying in the hospital bed beside me." I got a pen from the table and wrote my number on his hand as I shoved him out the room.

"Call me!" I listened as I heard Piper yelling at the nurse at the front desk.

"Damn it! I'll fill out release papers later! Where's my niece?"

"Ma'am.."

"Don't you ma'am me you son of-"

"Piper!" Phoebe said covering her mouth, apologizing to the nurse. The nurse pointed a shaking hand to my room as I pulled my head back in from peaking so they wouldn't see me. I flopped on my bed and said my prayers that I wouldn't feel the wrath of Piper.

'How did they find me anyway?' I thought. 'They couldn't have heard my phone...unless..They were in my room!'

I heard footsteps running down the hall and Phoebe yell out, "Slow down!"

"Oh, she is so dead." I heard Piper respond. I gulped. I guess Paige wasn't with them. I mean, why would she be anyway?

"Come on, orb! Orb!" I said to myself. Just as I started to glow Phoebe and Piper ran into my room.

"Dani!" Phoebe yelled as she ran towards my bed and jumped across half of the room and collided into me before I could orb. She knocked me off the bed as we fell to the floor, my ankle smacking against the table beside my bed.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain, shoving Phoebe off me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? What happened to your ankle?" Phoebe said trying to help me up.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Phoebe was about to respond when Piper interrupted her.

"Why are you?" She asked crossing her arms. "It's not everyday that I see a call from the hospital on my nieces' cell phone."

"I...I..." I just sighed.

"Why did you run away?" Piper pressed on.

"Ummm..." I couldn't find the words to say as I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"How stupid could you be? You could have gotten seriously injured. You're lucky that Paige can heal or you'd be in serious trouble right now, even more that you are now."

"Piper!" Phoebe hissed.

"I- I'm.." Once again I couldn't finish as I clenched my fists and balanced on my good leg.

"Don't even think about it, Dani," Piper said, reading my mind.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered as I finally orbed out.

"Son of a.." Piper said. Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax. You pushed her too hard. We should find Paige."

"Fine," Piper sighed in defeat. The drive to the Manor was a quiet and quick one. The tension in the air was enough to make anyone crack. They pulled up to the Manor and Phoebe started to get out when she noticed Piper still sitter there, hands on the wheel.

"Piper?"

"I'm mad at myself, Phoebes. We finally find her and I end up pushing her away. Paige is going to vanquish me."

"Vanquish you? Piper, I was the one who jumped on her and reinjured her bad ankle," Phoebe said.

"Ugh, the ankle. How do we tell Paige we went to the hospital? She thinks that we were looking for Dani at P3." Phoebe said.

"I don't know, but we have to be honest. Paige is the only one who can get through to Dani," Piper said.

"But what if Paige is the reason Dani runaway?"

"Then it's up to us. She's out there. We just have to find her," Piper said.

"Let's go," Phoebe said as they ran out of the car, trying to avoid getting soaked.

"Paige?" Phoebe called as they walked in the doorway. There was no response.

"I'll go check her room," Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'll check the attic." Piper crept up the stairs with her sister and then parted ways as she went up the stairs to the attic. She opened the door slowly and peaked inside.

"Oh...my...god."


	4. OMG! Pr !

CH 4.

"Paige!" Paige was huddled in the corner of the attic mumbling to herself as tears streamed down her face. She had maps of every kind spread out before her and a scrying crystal in her hand.

"Oh, Paige," Piper said as she walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Paige didn't even look up as she continued to mumble to herself. Piper put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Paige," was all she said as she pulled Paige up, trying to lead her downstairs.

"No," Paige mumbled quietly.

"Paige?"

"N-No," she said a bit louder this time.

"Honey-"

"No, I have to scry for her," Paige said as she started to pull out of Piper's grasp.

"Paige," Piper started, "You'll have better luck if you let me and Phoebes help you. Why don't you come downstairs and we can talk about it."

"No!" Piper was about to respond, but Paige held up her hand.

"I have to find her. Now," Paige said in a stern voice. "Zeke is still after her and she doesn't know how to control her powers yet."

"You see, about that."

"About what?"

"Uhhh…Phoebe and I kinda got a call."

"From who?" Paige said, eyes narrowing.

"Well,"

"The Hospital." They turned their heads to the voice that came from the doorway.

"What! The Hospital!? It'd better be a wrong number, Phoebes, or I swear-"

"Dani's in the hospital, or she was," Phoebe said as she walked over to Paige.

"Oh my gd! Is she alright?! We have to go now! Wait…what do you mean WAS?" Piper sighed.

"You'd better sit down."

"I'll sit when I want," Paige said as she crossed her arms.

'Paige," Piper said in a firm big sis voice.

"Fine," Paige sighed as she wiped her tears away and sat on the couch in between Phoebe and Piper as they told her what had happened and how I orbed.

"You jumped on her?" Paige said.

"We needed to talk to her, but she orbed out again," Phoebe said.

"How did she orb? I haven't taught her yet."

"Well, she hangs around you a lot. She probably picked it up," Piper said.

"She…never told me she could. We have to find her! She's all alone and hurt."

"Paige, the nurse said there was a young man who carried Dani in. She said they looked like they obviously knew each other. I'm sure Dani's with him. It's getting dark. We can look for her tomorrow-"

"No!"

"Paige, listen to me. Dani is a strong girl. She can hold her own for a few hours. She learned from the best after all, besides, some time away will do her some good. I promise you we'll find her," Phoebe said, "Now, let's get some rest. We have an early day tomorrow. Do you want us to stay with you sweetie?" Paige nodded her head yes as she leaned her head on Phoebe's shoulder as Phoebe put her arm around her and lead her to her room.

"Pipe, you coming?"

"In a minute," Piper said. She waited till they were gone before she turned around and gazed out the window. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face said it all. She turned back around and walked to the hallway, glancing back at the attic one last time, and closed the door.

"Paige, come on. You need to rest," Phoebe said as she gently pushed Paige by her shoulders to her bed.

"No, please, we have to find her," Paige murmured as she let Phoebe lay her down.

"Shh." Was all Phoebe said.

"N-no," Paige said as she let her eyes close. Piper walked in just as Phoebe laid the covers over Paige and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Pheebs," Piper said softly, "we need to talk." Phoebe nodded as they left Paige's room, shutting the light as they went. They walked into Piper's room and sat on the bed.

"I hate seeing Paige like that. We have to get Dani back…soon," Phoebe said.

"I can't help but feel that it's Dani's fault that Paige is like this," Piper said.

"It may seem like that, but that's exactly what Zeke wants us to thing. He's waiting for us to stop caring about Dani so he can take advantage of the situation," Phoebe said.

"Do you think Dani thinks that we don't love her?" Piper said.

"I have no idea," Phoebe said.

I yet again have no idea where I'm going. I'm so stupid! Why did I orb away from them?

"Because you're afraid that they won't want you anymore," a voice said.

"Zeke, what are you doing here?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Are you seriously that stupid? I want you, but now is not the time. There are too many witnesses. Watch yourself bitch. You'll never know when I'll show up," he whispered in my ear. Then I felt a searing hot pain in my head as I blacked out, rain falling down on me.

It was morning and Paige, Phoebe, and Piper were in the attic. Paige was trying all sorts of spells and Phoebe was scrying as Piper went downstairs to get some coffee.

"Hear my pleas

Hear my cries

Soul that belongs at our side

Come to us and be near

Come to us and settle here," Paige said. Blue and white lights swirled around, but the figure that remained left Paige and Phoebe speechless and she dropped the scrying crystal.

"Hey guys."

"Prue!?" Phoebe exclaimed. Paige just sat there stunned.

"Hey Pheebs," Prue said as she pulled a teary-eyed Phoebe into a hug.

"You have no idea how much we've all missed you," Phoebe murmured.

"H-how?" was all Paige could manage to say.

"Hi Paige. It's nice to finally meet you," Prue said as she gathered Paige in the hug.

"Not that I'm not glad you're here, but why are you?" Phoebe said pulling away.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself. Paige's spell was to bring back Dani, but it brought me instead. I think I'm supposed to help," Prue said.

"Coffee's here-" Piper stopped mid sentence and dropped the coffee only to freeze it mid way.

"Hey Pip," Prue said as Piper ran into her arms.

"I missed you so much," Piper said.

"I missed you too. All of you," Prue said as her eyes landed on Paige. Phoebe and Paige filled Piper in on what happened as Piper passed out the coffee.

"Okay, we have work to do. Paige, maybe you should try orbing her here, but hold something of Dani's. Kind of like scrying," Prue said. Paige orbed a picture frame with all of them in it, except Prue. It was my favorite picture.

"Okay Paige. Close your eyes and concentrate on bringing her back. Can you sense her?" Paige nodded her head.

"She's in pain. So much pain."

"Okay, focus on healing that pain," Prue continued. Paige took a deep breath.

"Danielle." Nothing happened.

"Phoebe, try scrying," Prue said.

"But I tried already-"

"Do it. Trust me. Paige, keep trying."

"Got her!" Phoebe said, "she's a few blocks away from Baker High."

"Okay Paige, picture Dani there."

"Danielle." Still nothing.

"Paige, try using her other name. The one we all use," Piper said. Paige clutched the frame and kept her eyes closed tight.

"Dani."

Blue lights swirled again as Paige held her arms out. The lights faded as my tattered body lay in Paige's arms.

"Dani!" Paige yelled. The cut on my forehead was bleeding as the blood trailed it's way over my eyes and mouth.

"Leo! Leo, get your ass down here!" Paige yelled.

"Leo won't be coming," Prue said.

"Why not! Is he okay?!" Piper yelled.

"I'm not aloud to say, but I assure you he's safe," Prue said. "We'll talk later." Prue turned to Paige.

"You need to heal here Paige."

"I-I can't!"

"What!? Why not?!"

"I don't know! It's not working!"

"Try before it's too late," Prue said. Paige laid my body before her and replaced her hands above my forehead and shut her eyes. Nothing happened.

"I can't."

"Paige!"

"It's not working!"

"She's loosing blood Paige!"

"Come on, damn it!" Paige screamed out, "please, please don't leavc me!" A blinding gold light surrounded Paige's hands as the cut started to fade until there was nothing but a red scar. Paige sat back with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Phoebe sighed.

"Why couldn't I heal?" Paige said.

"I'll check with the elders," Prue said, "be right back." She disappeared in blue and white lights.

"Come on Paige. Let's put her in bed." Piper said. Paige struggled to get up. Phoebe helped her as Piper picked me up.

"You need to lie down, too," Phoebe said. Piper made her way to my room as Phoebe led Paige to hers.

"No," Paige whispered.

"Paige?" Phoebe said.

"Bring her to my room." Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances before bringing me to Paige's room. Piper laid me down on one side of the bed as Phoebe helped Paige climb in on the other side.

"Call if you need anything," Piper said as they left the room.

Paige rolled over to look at me. She ran her hand across my forehead, checking for a fever, but found none.

"Sweet Dreams Dani."

A couple of hours passed and Piper and Phoebe took turns checking in on us. I suddenly jerked awake, disoriented as I sat up. I looked around and realized that I was in Paige's room, but where was Paige? I got out of bed and my head started to pound as my steps staggered. I walked across the room and looked into Paige's mirrow. I had a huge red scar across my forehead.

"Ow," I sighed. I struggled to keep my balance as I walked out of the room and to the stairs. I lost my footing and tried to grab on to the railing but no such luck.

"Crap!"

Phoebe was in the kitchen with Piper as Piper was making some lunch.

"I wanted to see if I can get Dani to eat something," Piper said.

"That's a good idea. Paige should be home soon so maybe we can all eat together," Phoebe said. A sudden thunder of bangs rang through the Manor. Piper and Phoebe look at each other.

"Demons!" Piper said as she grabbed a frying pan for a weapon and then they ran to the source of the noise.

"Dani!?" They both yelled. I was face down on the landing of the stairs. They ran up the remaining stairs and helped me up.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I slipped."

"No, we mean, why are you out of bed?" Piper asked. Before I could reply, I felt a warm trail run down over my eye.

"Paige is going to kill us!" Phoebe said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Your forehead and no, Phoebe, Paige won't kill us. Dani was the one who decided to get out of bed without help," Piper said. I gulped. They helped me down the stairs and put me on the couch.

"I'll get the first aid," Phoebe said.

"I thought Paige healed me,' I said.

"She couldn't completely and what we thought was a scar was actually still somewhat open."

"Ugh, my head."

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything when Paige gets home, which should be very soon." Just then the door opened and I jumped up excitedly, but the person at the door was definitely not Paige. Although, she did have a resemblance to her.

"Uh hi, I'm Prue,' she said as she held out her hand.


	5. What's Going On?

Ch. 5

"Okay Dani, do you want a pink, green, or blue band-aid?" Phoebe asked walking into the room.

"Oh, your back. Did you find anything out?" Phoebe said to Prue as she pushed me back down on the couch.

"Yeah, but I'll wait till Paige is here."

"Um, excuse me?" I said, "But, where IS Paige?"

"Oh, don't worry sweety. Paige had to go to work today. She should be home any minute," Phoebe said.

"Oh," I sighed. I guess Paige didn't want to stay with me.

"Of course she does. She didn't have a choice," Phoebe said. I stared at her for a moment.

"Damn empathy," I muttered. They all laughed.

"Why don't you watch some TV?" Prue suggested.

"And you are?" I said in a way like, "I don't know you so go away."

"Very funny," Prue replied. "Long story short, Paige wrote a spell to summon you, but it brought me instead." I sighed.

"I just want Paige to come home," I said sadly.

"Aw, cheer up! Paige will through that door any second," Piper said.

Well, seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into more than three. Still no Paige. We all ate lunch without her and I got to spend some quality time with Prue. She's a real sweat person. They wouldn't tell me what happened that morning and I don't remember either. I'm just so confused! It was around five when I decided to get some fresh air. Making sure no one was looking, I orbed out to my favorite spot and just lied down, staring up at the sky.

Prue looked at the spot where I stood moments ago and smiled knowingly.

"Hey, where's Dani?" Phoebe asked walking into the room with Piper.

"She's just getting some air," Prue said, glancing out the window.

"Just like Paige," Piper said softly.

"How did you know where she'd be?" Phoebe asked.

"That's where Paige goes all the time. Don't think that I don't watch you guys from up there."

"About that. How long are you going to stay?" Piper asked with hope in her voice.

"We'll discuss that when everyone's here."

"I can't believe Paige is this late. It's not like her. She could have at least called," Phoebe said. Just then blue and white lights swirled as a disheveled Paige stood there.

"I hate work! Mr. Cowan wouldn't let me leave, let alone call. Sorry guys," Paige said.

"It's alright, but Dani was a bit disappointed," Piper said.

"I should have known!" Paige said with a sigh, "where is she?" Prue looked at her knowingly.

"Got it. Be back in time for dinner." With that she orbed away.

"You think she knows where she's going?" Prue teased.

"Doubt it," Piper said as they all chuckled.

I lied on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, just watching the orange sky. No matter how many times I look at it, I find God's work incredible. The orange sky started to fade as deep swirls of purple mixed in, making it all the more beautiful. It brought back memories of when I was a kid. I always used to love to stare at the sky. A familiar sound shimmered in next to me. I looked up and saw Paige looking down at me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hiya." Paige sat down next to me and frowned as I sat up.

"What?"

"Your forehead." Paige hesitated as she brought her hands to my head. A warmth filled my head as the cut vanished, scar and all. Paige sighed in relief.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I pointed to my swollen ankle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Paige said as she healed it.

"It's just a sprain. No biggy," I said with a thumbs up.

"It is. I'm so sorry for everything. For all the pain you've had to go through." I frowned.

"Paige-"

"No! Dani, don't you get it!? You almost died in my arms last night! I couldn't heal you and I don't know why! Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

"Why?" I asked softly. She sighed.

"Dani, I've been thinking. Maybe…maybe you'll be or feel much safer somewhere else. Just until we deal with Zeke. I found a nice family that wouldn't mind-"

"Why are you doing this! You guys are the only people who accepted me for who I am! What makes you think that anybody else will? I'm not leaving," I said, "you can't make me." I cried as I threw myself into her arms.

"We've been over this. I'm safest with you," I sobbed into her shirt. Okay, so I'm being a baby, but I missed Paige. She ran her hands up and down my back as she orbed us home.

"Paige! Dani!" Prue, Phoebe, and Piper exclaimed as Paige orbed us into the living room as Paige laid me down on the couch.

"Shh!" Paige said as she put a finger to her lips. I had cried myself to sleep. Paige and her sisters walked into the kitchen to talk as they took a seat at the table.

"Is everything okay, Paige," Prue asked.

"Well, I don't know. I told Dani that I think she'd be safer somewhere away from the Manor. At least until Zeke is vanquished. Let's just say that she didn't take it very well."

"Of course she didn't. She doesn't like to be away from you. You're the only motherly figure she has in her life," Phoebe said.

"Now wait a minute. Paige has a point. Dani hasn't mastered her powers yet so she might just get in the way," Prue said.

"But what if Zeke attacks her while she's away? Who's going to protect her?" Phoebe argued.

"She should be safe with the family I chose," Paige said.

"Who did you pick?" Piper asked.

"Her parents."

"Paige, are you crazy!" Phoebe hissed.

"No, I'm not. Her parents agreed to give her a second chance," Paige explained.

"Her parents gave her up. Why would they want her back?" Phoebe asked.

"My question is why they gave Dani up. I mean Dani is half witch half whitelighter. Wouldn't that make her folks magical, too?" Piper asked.

"I never really thought of that. Why would magical parents give up a magical kid? Unless it's just like my case," Paige said.

"It can't be. Why would they try to hide Dani if the Elders already know about her?" Piper said. They all nodded as the sound of water running brought them out of the kitchen.

"She must be showering," Prue said.

The warm water relaxed me as I let it run down my skin. I felt dirty. Not a feeling that I'm very fond of. I scrubbed until my skin was glowing red and shampooed my hair until my whole head was covered in foam. I rinsed off and shut the water. Man, did it feel amazing to be on vacation!

Back downstairs Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were deciding what to do for dinner.

"I know! Why don't we go out to eat. We can have girls night and just forget everything. We can talk tomorrow," Prue suggested.

"Well, okay, but we seriously have to talk to Dani about Zeke and staying with her parents," Piper said. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

I changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a cute baby doll tee and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sitting in the living room. As I walked in they smiled at me.

"We're going out to dinner," Paige said.

"Cool," I replied. They all got up and we grabbed our pursed and piled into Piper's SUV. Prue driving, Piper in the front, and I was between Phoebe and Paige in the back. I leaned my head on Paige's shoulder as she ran her hand through my hair.

"Tired?"

"Mmhmm." Phoebe smiled.

"We got to P3 and found our usual table. It wasn't all that crowded so it was nice. We ordered our drinks and chatted as we waited for them.

"I have some good news," Prue said. We all looked at her expectantly.

"The Elders are letting me stay…For good."


	6. The Best Of You

A/N I forgot to mention that it's summer vacation and not spring break k? and don't worry..dani's love interest will return shortly. Sorry this chapter's kinda short. I'm super busy this summer with reading and starting a band! Haha woo! So yeah I hope you like it :D I'm getting into Buffy a lot so I get sidetracked from Charmed a lot ..sorry.

Ch.6

"What?! That's great!" Phoebe said as she enveloped Prue in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"That's…that's," Piper couldn't finished as she, too, started to cry as she launched herself at Prue with a whimper. I smiled at them as tears of happiness filled my eyes. I glanced at Paige who was staring at her hands.

"Ehem," I said under my breath as I nudged her.

"Oh, congratulations!...Excuse me," Paige said as she got up and walked away. They looked at her back and then to me.

"I'm gonna…yeah," I said as I pointed my thumb over in Paige's direction and got up. I followed Paige to the Piper's office where she finally broke down.

"Paige?" I said softly. She jumped up in surprise as she turned to face me.

"Oh, Dani, w-what are you doing here?" Paige asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay…Is it?" I asked.

"Yeah." I stared at her. She sighed.

"Okay…no," she said as she plopped down on the sofa.

"What's the matter?" She patted the cushion next to her and I closed the door and sat next to her. She didn't say anything but leaned her head on my shoulder. I heard her sigh.

"Tell me," I said.

"Prue," was all she said.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" I said smiling.

"No!" I frowned. "I just…I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Prue? Paige, she's your sister," I said as I turned to look at her.

"I'm scared that there won't be a place for me in their happy family."

"Paige, if there's enough room for me in you happy family why wouldn't there be room for you?" I asked.

"But that's just it Dani! There's not even room for YOU!" I backed up from her slightly.

"W-what?"

"If there's not even room for you, why would there be for me?" She yelled at me.

"Paige….I." I didn't know what to say…or to do.

"No! We talked about it earlier. I'm sending you to stay with someone else."

"S-someone else?"

::Phoebe, Prue, and Piper::

"I'm worried. They've been gone for a while," Phoebe said to her sisters.

"Yeah, Paige was acting odd," Prue said.

"Don't worry. Dani's with her. Everything will be fine," Piper said.

"They're really close, huh? They've got that whole you hurt, I hurt thing down," Prue said with a smile and Phoebe and Piper giggled. They stopped when they heard yelling coming from Piper's office. They got up and ran there as Phoebe busted down the door.

"What's going on-" Prue said. We ignored her.

"Don't you get it!?" Paige yelled at me. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Apparently not," I said so quietly as I got up and pushed past the sisters.

"Dani!" Phoebe yelled.

"Don't," Paige said in a whisper.

"Missy Paige, what happened?" Piper said as she sat by Paige.

"I told her that I was sending her somewhere else to stay. I'd never thought she'd act this way."

"Well, Paige. Dani has been moved from house to house a lot as a kid. You did tell her that is wasn't a permanent thing, right?" Paige covered her mouth with her hand as she let the tears flow.

"Right?" Piper said in a more stern voice. Paige didn't say anything but broke down again and fell into Piper's arms.

"I'm gonna go find Dani," Phoebe said softly. "Wanna help?" she asked Prue. Prue nodded and the two headed out the door.

"I really screwed up on this one didn't I?" Paige said as she moved away from Piper.

"Don't worry Paigey. Prue and Phoebe will bring Dani back and we'll make everything okay again. But…I thought we were going to wait till tomorrow to tell her. Why did you tell?"

"It kinda just…slipped out."

"Things like that don't just slip out, Paige."

"I was upset and she was trying to make me feel better…It just didn't work."

"Why are you upset?" Piper asked with concern in her eyes.

"I-I'm just …feeling like …there won't be enough room for me anymore…not with Prue back." Paige said as she looked away.

"Paigey," Piper said softly, "There will always be enough room for you AND Dani. Your our sister. Half or not, your still part of this family. You always will be. It's just, we haven't seen Prue in many years so you'll have to forgive us for making you feel left out. I want you and Prue to get to know each other like Phoebes and I do," Piper said softly as she gave Paige a hug.

"I love you," was how Paige responded.

"I love you too, Missy Paige. Now come on. Let's catch up with Phoebe and Prue." They stayed for a minute longer and then got their things and went to Pipers SUV.

"I'm sorry for thinking that way, Piper. I should have never doubted you," Paige said as she looked at her hands as they sat in the car.

"It's no problem. I'm sure anyone would have felt that way in your position," Piper said as she looked at Paige. Paige nodded and smiled and Piper smiled back as she started the car.

"Let's go get Dani back."

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

The life, the loveYou'd die to heal

The hope that starts

The broken heartsYour trust, you must

Confess

I ran and ran. It feels oddly familiar to me. I ran until I stopped in front of a friendly looking house. I stood on the walkway to the door and stared, contemplating if I should knock or just go home…No…I don't have a home anymore. I should've never trusted them. I walked up to the door and knocked.

I've got another confession my friend

I'm no fool

I'm getting tired of starting again

Somewhere new

Were you born to resist or be abused?

I swear i'll never give in

I refuse

The door opened. "Dani?"

"Chris," I sighed in relief.

"Dani!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Paige and Aunt Piper. I looked between Chris and Paige. I looked back to Chris and never turned back.

Has someone taken your faith?

Its real, the pain you feel

Your trust, you must

Confess

Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?


	7. Boyfriends, Bats, and Bathrooms

A/N…wow its been a while…with school its crazy…yet I just had two weeks of vaca and I choose a day before I go back to do this….along with the crap load of hw I have…my fault lol anywayz…I JUST wrote like half of this chapter so I don't know if it's any good…..YIKES! my cell just turned on by itself…scary!! Anywayz I don't know when the next update will be..i have finals coming up and there has been a lot of stress in my family…we could really use your prayers..luckily God blessed us with some good news today..so thanks for understanding..now..on with the show!

CHAPTER 7

"Damnit!" Paige hissed under her breath. Piper put a hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Come on. We should call Phoebe and Prue." Paige narrowed her eyes at the door before turning back to go home.

Back at the Manor, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper sat on the couch, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Unbelievable! She had no right to stay at a boy's house who we know nothing about! Let alone run away!" A worried and angry Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe, calm down," Prue said.

"No! My niece is out there hurting when she should be here talking to us!" Phoebe hurled back.

"The both of you, shut up," Piper said sternly, "We need some answers first," she said as she held out the phone to Paige. "Call them." Paige sighed and took the phone and dialed a number as Prue and Phoebe looked confused.

"Hi, Mrs. West? It's Paige Matthews. Do you mind coming over? We need to talk."

…………..

Mr. And Mrs. West sat in the living room across from the sisters.

"Is..uh..is Danielle here?" a nervous Mr. West asked.

"No, it's better that you don't meet your own daughter until we talk about why you gave her up," Paige said sternly. "I know that I originally planned for Dani…Danielle to stay with you, but after the recent events, I wanted to make sure it's the right choice."

"We understand. As long as she's okay. We should probably start from the beginning," Mrs. West started.

"You see, James and I are not magical beings. My parents were witches and his were both whitelighters. Fortunately for us, the magical blood skipped a generation, but Danielle received it. As you know, witches aren't accepted among humans, especially mixed blooded ones….such as you dear." Paige hung her head down, remembering the hard times we both went through.

"We didn't want our daughter taken from us, you have to understand. It's not common for mortals to give birth to magical creatures," Mr. West continued.

"She's not a creature! She's a teenage girl that means the world to us and has gone through so much because of you!" Phoebe yelled as she stood up.

"Phoebe, it's alright," Paige said softly under her voice.

"Alright? They-"

"Phoebe," Piper said softly. Phoebe sat down and Paige turned to Mr. And Mrs. West.

"Phoebe does have a point, but ya know, if it weren't for you guys, I would have never met Dani and I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I didn't find her when I did. She's apart of me…All of us. Why am I telling you this? I should be telling her this. You can cancel our plans. Dani is staying with us….with me," Paige said as a few tears escaped and she orbed out.

"Where'd she go?" Mr. West asked.

"Let us fill you in," Prue said. The sisters told the West's what was going on with me and said they would call when I was ready to meet my 'parents.'

Paige orbed right outside Chris' house. She tried to orb in but was bounced back.

"What the hell?" She focused and felt a barrier surrounding the house and immense energy coming from it.

"Okay, I know Dani is supposed to be powerful, but I doubt all that evil energy I'm sensing is hers… How am I supposed to get in?" She spoke to herself. Luckily the rain let up and there was only a drizzle. She glanced around the house and saw the light on in Chris' room.

"Bingo… but how to get there if I can't orb. I can't just waltz right in. Hmm." She spotted a rain gutter running up the house, to a window who's lights were off.

"Okay. Go!" she yelled as she ran for the gutter and jumped to get a grip. She stayed still for a moment as the motion lights on the porch went on, before climbing her way up to the window. When she got to the sill, she realized that the window was locked.

"Mother fuc-" Thunder suddenly boomed loudly. I wondered where I got my mouth from. An idea came to her mind. She had to time it right if it were to work. She peered into the window to see if anyone was in it our in the hall and it appeared empty. Lighting struck and she counted how long it was before the thunder boomed. She waited again for the lightning and counted 5 seconds before bringing her fist to the window just as the thunder roared, muting the sound of shattering glass.

"Haha yes!' she said as she tumbled over the edge into the room. She crept towards Chris's room. The door was slightly ajar and the light was leaking into the dark hallway. Paige pressed against the wall and looked in on us.

"Hey Chris," I said as I sat on the edge of the bed, drying my hair with a towel.

"Thanks for letting me crash here for the night. I…I just can't go back there ya know? At least not now," I said softly as he sat beside me.

"It's no problem," he said as he put a hand under my chin, turning my face to his, "you're welcome here anytime," he said softly as we slowly leaned in to each other.

Paige, outside watching in, narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer, accidentally stubbing her toe against the door frame.

"Holy!" She hissed as she clamped a hand over her mouth and pressed her back against the hall wall.

I jumped back and looked towards the door and back at Chris… who looked a bit flustered.

"I…Did you hear that?" I said pointing in Paige's direction as I got up to go to the door.

"It was probably the thunder…come here…lets finish what we started."

"We didn't start anything," I said as I opened the door and looked down the hall, just in time to see the bathroom door move slightly open. I narrowed my eyes and bit back my fear.

"You're right. It's probably nothing. Hey….We can finish, but I'm kinda hungry. Do you think.."

"Say no more. I'll make us something to eat," He said as he left not before placing a kiss on my forehead. As soon as he was down the stairs, I grabbed his baseball bat lying in the corner and crept towards the bathroom after I shut the light off in his room. You see, I have good senses of where I'm going when it's dark, even though I can see at all. I gently pushed the bathroom door open all the way as I raised the bat.

A hand slapped over my mouth and another grabbed the bat and pulled, causing me to stumble into the dark bathroom. I was about to orb when 1. I realized I couldn't and 2. I was shoved up against the wall in the back, hand still on my mouth, and now a body shoved up against mine.

"Shh!" The person who was currently crushing me whispered. The sound of soft footsteps walked by and disappeared as we heard a door close. I would have thought it was his sister or something, but I was scared shitless at the moment. I arched into the person on top of me but they didn't budge. (a/n stop the dirty thoughts runin thru ur heads and the ones that will when you read the next few parts lol)

"Mmmff," I mumbled against their hand.

"Shh!" They said again and pressed the hand tighter to my mouth. An idea came to mind as I chuckled evilly to myself. I stuck out my tongue and ran it up and down the persons hand.

"Ew! Gross!" The person whispered as they removed their hand and wiped it on my shirt.

"Paige?…Paige?!" She clamped her hand over my mouth again as she kicked the door closed and turned the light on, finally getting off of me as I removed her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I hissed.

"Me?! What about you!" She hissed back.

"Dani?" Chris's voice echoed outside the door.

"Shit!" We both cursed.

"Orb!" I whispered to her.

"I can't!…I mean..not until we talk!" The door started to open. I shoved Paige into the shower and closed the curtain. To keep from falling, she grabbed my arm and pulled half of it behind the curtain. We both froze as the door opened and Chris's head poked through.

"Dani, are you okay?" He asked. I giggled nervously and I heard Paige snort. I squeezed her hand and grinned as I took pleasure in my next words.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a shower," I said as I reached my other arm in and pulled the knob, releasing the cold water.

"Okay, well, I put your snack in your room. I'm gonna head to bed…unless you want some help in here," He smirked. I giggled nervously again as I felt Paige's nails dig into my hand.

"I think I can manage. Goodnight." He laughed and closed the door. I waited till I couldn't hear his footsteps before I was pulled into the shower.

"Eeee!" I squealed as Paige put me in a headlock in the cold water.

"You think that was funny, huh?" She laughed. I paused.

"Yeah, actually." She laughed as she pulled me into a hug. I went to pull back but she still stood holding me…in the shower…kinda awkward considering she's like my older sister/motherly figure to me.

"Paige?" I said softly, forgetting all together why I was mad at her earlier.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you felt like you didn't belong. I know what your going through and..and..," she hiccupped as I shook my head.

"Uh..look. It's okay," I said as I reached out and turned the cold water to warm.

"We can talk all night, but I want to take a shower," I said lightly. I don't know why I felt so…I don't know…awkward? Maybe it was because we are standing in a shower, but I've never felt intimidated of Paige before, except when there's a wicked sale at the mall. She nodded and stepped out, grabbing a towel and took a seat on the counter. I closed the curtain and threw my clothes over where I heard them land in a soppy mess on the floor. No body said a word.


End file.
